Power Rangers Element Force
by shielded117
Summary: When Earth is invaded by the evil Dinotopians, a new team of rangers must rise up to combat this evil foe. 5 rangers with the powers of earth, fire, wind, water, and soul battle Queen Titanica, under the guidence of the resurrected Zordon.
1. Fusion of Powers Part 1

Disclaimer: Of course I obviously do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. However I do claim ownership of the Element Force powers, zords, and weapons, as well as the Omega Hub and all original characters.

**Power Rangers Element Force**

**by shielded117  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**Fusion of the Powers Part 1  
**

The year is 2008, ten years after the destruction of the Power Chamber by the forces of Divatox. A beam of white light touched down amidst the ruins of the ancient fortress, clashing with the burning orange of the sun rising in the east. The familiar figure of Lerigot, the wizard of Liaria, searched the ruins for any sign of existence. The noble wizard bowed his head in despair upon not finding any trace of life, nor a trace of his old friend, Alpha 5. He realized what must have happened; Alpha must still be on Eltar, if he's still activated that is, the wizard thought. Lerigot quickly drew his golden key and held it up. He began to chant and golden sparks began shooting from it. The golden sparkles grew larger until a solid beam of gold appeared in front of him, extending far into the sky. The light disappeared and in its place, the faithful ally of Zordon, was standing in his old home once more.

"Aye yai yai yai yai" exclaimed the frantic robot. "I've been captured! Initiate-" started the robot before he came to his digital senses.

"Alpha, you must calm down. I have brought you here," said Lerigot in to the panicked robot in Liarian.

"Lerigot? Whe… where am I?" asked Alpha, digitally switching his voice synthesizer to Liarian.

"You are back on Earth, Alpha. I have brought you back because of something urgent that has happened," explained Lerigot.

"But the Power Chamber has been destroyed and Zordon is gone," sighed Alpha.

"Hope is not lost Alpha. Within the Power Chamber, the Zeo Crystal and the Pedestal of Turbo Power are still intact, unharmed by the attack from Divatox's minions, and untouched these ten years."

"Of course, the chamber that Billy and I constructed," said Alpha.

The gentle robot walked over to computer console that looked to be in perfect shape, as though it had been repaired. Alpha pressed a button and a screen rose out of it. The screen flickered to life and the familiar face of Tommy appeared.

"If you have entered this place by accident, then it wasn't an accident. Destiny brought you here. My name is Tommy Oliver, the former Green, White, Red and Black Power Rangers. These are the ruins of the Power Chamber, our fortress of old. Since it's destruction in 1998, other ranger teams have risen to the challenge and protected Earth from the villains that so wished to conquer it. The Turbo Rangers were the last team to use this building as their Headquarters as they were fighting the Space Pirate, Divatox. After the battle, 4 of the Turbo Rangers journeyed into space and allied with a Space Ranger from KO-35 in their search for our mentor and leader, Zordon. Zordon was captured on his home planet of Eltar just months after being freed from the time warp that the evil witch Rita Repulsa trapped him in. Zordon, though sacrificed his own life to stop the ensuing chaos that was brewing all across the Universe. Most of the Evil forces had united under Dark Spectre. With Zordon's sacrifice though, the Universe was purged of the evil forces that plagued it. Time was peaceful on Earth for a time, but the case was not so on the space colony Terra Venture, which was protected by the Galaxy Rangers. In the year two-thousand, demons were released, requiring the need for a team of rangers to defeat them once more. Project Lightspeed was the first ranger team funded by the government. The Lightspeed Rangers successfully defeated the demons and sealed them away once more for good. Things would have remained peaceful for a while longer, but an escaped mutant from the year 3000 brought with him cryogenically frozen prisoners as well as the prison itself, back to the year 2001 in Silver Hills. Time Force was quickly on Ransik's tail and four officers followed him in a time ship. Again the rangers worked superbly and recaptured Ransik. Turtle Cove was a different story, however, as things had gone horribly wrong. With pollution at an all-time high, the Orgs had returned under the leadership of Master Org. The sleeping Princess Shayla awoke after sleeping 3,000 years in the Animaria. She slowly banded together a team of rangers to combat the Orgs. Through the course of the battle, they were able to recover most of the Wild Zords and use them to defeat Master Org once and for all. In 2003, an evil ninja that was banished from earth decades ago, returned to Earth and began destroying the Ninja academies and abducting the students that learned there. Fortunately for us, three teens were late and escaped the imprisonment. The three teens soon became five teens, and then finally six. Lothor was defeated and imprisoned in the Abyss of Evil and the captured students were set free. After an explosion in the lab I was working at, I moved to Reef Side and with the help of a trusted friend, prepared for the day when the Dino Gems would bond to the ones they chose. Our team worked hard and defeated Mesogog, ending his plans to revert the Earth to the conditions it was in over 66 million years ago. At the time of this recording, it is 2004 and the earth is safe. I will return yearly to update it. Now the torch has passed and it is up to you now to carry it and defend the Earth. I don't know what year it will be when this video is viewed, or what the conditions of the earth might be, but where ever evil is, there will always be a team of good to eliminate it. Go now and continue the legacy, and may the power protect you."

The video finished and Alpha noticed that three files had been added to the file titled "2005 Update," "2006 Update," and "2007 Update." Alpha did not bother in watching the other three videos so he turned the screen off and turned to look at Lerigot.

"Much has happened in your absence my friend. And much more is about to happen. Alpha, a new Evil is on its way to Earth. This Evil is one that Zordon was aware of, and his ancestor's have fought before. A new team of Rangers must be assembled to combat against this new threat," said Lerigot.

"But I'm just an outdated Alpha robot, I can't lead a team of rangers," said Alpha, worry clearly sounding on his digital voice.

"But you're more than that Alpha. You've helped Zordon for years. You helped the rangers rescue me. Alpha, you can do it. However, you are correct. Zordon will be needed," said the wizard.

"You sound as though he can brought back," said Alpha.

"You're right, he can be brought back, but it will take a great deal of energy. By combining the energies obtained from the Morphing Grid, the Zeo Crystal, and the Peda-" started Lerigot, but he was interrupted.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" exclaimed Alpha.

"You must locate the crystal and the pedestal," said Lerigot.

"Of course, but first I have to contact someone, if he still has his communicator that is," said Alpha.

He walked to another console and started connecting wires, trying to repair the communications console. He pressed a few buttons, but nothing happened. The android sighed, realizing that there was no power. Alpha's head rotated to the right where a light on the console that Tommy had either repaired or had installed was flashing. He reached into the back of the communications console and grabbed a thick cable and pulled it to the newer station. After a few more connections, the communications console began flickering.

* * *

Across the desert and back in Angel Grove, a faint beeping could be heard. The 22 year old stirred from his sleep and yawned, jerking his hand wildly to the side to turn off his alarm clock. But the beeping persisted. The young adult rolled over on his side and pulled open the drawer to his night stand. He fumbled around and pulled out an oddly shaped watch that was slightly vibrating. He stared at it for a moment, unsure if he was still asleep and dreaming or not.

"It must be picking up another signal," said the now much deeper voice of Justin Stewart. Many years had passed since his communicator had last gone off. He pressed the button and heard a bit of static. "This is Justin," he said.

Through the tiny speaker in the device came the voice of Alpha. "Justin, thank heavens you still ha-."

"Alpha, is that you?" asked Justin incredulously.

"Yes Justin, please come to the Power Chamber. It's urgent," was the robot's urgent plea.

Even as Alpha was speaking, Justin was getting dressed, quickly slipping into a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Alpha, is there enough power left for me to teleport?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not Justin," sighed Alpha. "I was barely able to do this."

"That's alright. Storm Blaster will give me a ride," said Justin. "I'll see you in a few," said Justin. He ran out of his room, ran back and grabbed his turbo key from his desk, ran back out, slipped on his sneakers and high tailed it to the garage. Parked in front of him was a rugged looking, but ordinary Jeep. "Storm Blaster, keep your cloaking up for a bit. Looks like we've got some work to do, old friend," said Justin, patting the steering wheel as he got in. He pressed a button on the visor and the garage door opened. Shifting itself into reverse, the disguised alien jeep backed out of the garage and onto the road.

* * *

As Justin drove across Angel Grove thoughts of the past 10 years entered his mind. A lot had happened. He had graduated from Silver Hills High in May of 2001 and had been accepted into Stanford where he received his B.S. in Mechanical Engineering, graduating in May of 2005 at the age of 19. Just a few months ago, he had received an M.S. from MIT in Electrical Engineering and Computer science, and had now moved back to Angel Grove where a job offer had been made. He had thought that this would also give him the opportunity to go back to the Power Chamber to see if he could start repairs. Still trying to get everything unpacked, though, he had not made it to the ruined fortress in the desert. Of course he had kept up with the news and knew of all the ranger teams that had come along since the Space Rangers. He had talked with some of his old team mates as well, catching up with them every now and then. He felt that he could finally relax now that his education was complete. He would apply for a doctoral program in a few years time, he had planned.

When the two had reached the edge of the desert, Justin tapped the steering wheel with his hands again. "You can drop your cloaking now, Storm Blaster," he said. A blue shimmer swept over the normal looking jeep, and in an instant it was back to its normal size and appearance. A few modifications had been made, with Storm Blaster permitting, and Justin doing the actual work, the cloaking device included. Storm Blaster had stayed with Justin ever since Justin had helped the Space Rangers ten years ago. The massive jeep came to a gentle stop at the edge of a craggy mountain pass that led to the power chamber. The alien vehicle revved its engine and the glove compartment dropped open, revealing Justin's old auto morpher. Strapping it on to his wrist, he jumped out of the jeep and instinctively went into his old pose. "Shift into Turbo!" he cried out, performing the hand maneuvers as he did so. Uncrossing his arms and moving them to his side, he cried out "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" The costume appeared around him, and when the helmet completed around his head, the Turbo powers did not modify his body size as they did in the past. He hopped back into Storm Blaster, and the alien vehicle began making its way up the mountain and to the ruined fortress of old.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two to reach the top. Justin surveyed the ruins thinking that not much had changed in 10 years. He saw no sign of his old robotic friend, and let out a small sigh. Storm Blaster rolled to a gentle stop and Justin hopped out. He made his way around a collapsed wall and into the inner chamber of the old command center. "Alpha? Alpha, where are you?" he called out as he continued walking. It had been so long since he had used the physical entrance, but his feet guided him to the hidden stairwell.

He heard voices as he continued his descent, smiling within his helmet at the recognition. Alpha and Lerigot were speaking in Liarian and he could not understand them. He stepped through the doorway, his boots clicking against the floor. The two aliens turned at his approach. Justin stepped farther inside and removed his helmet.

"Justin, you've changed so much," said Alpha, looking the older ranger up and down.

"Yeah, 10 years will do it," said Justin, laughing just a bit. "But why have you returned? Last I had heard from Tommy, you were still on Eltar with friends of Zordon. And Lerigot, it's not safe for you to be on Earth for too long," said Justin, a bit of puzzlement on his face.

The LEDs on Alpha's head lit up and then went blank for a moment, a sign that the robot had closed his "eyes". Alpha lifted his head up and looked at Justin. "Liaria was recently besieged by a new force of evil. Yara and Bethel are safe on Triforia, but Lerigot knew that Earth would soon be a target," said Alpha.

"A new evil? How many times will Earth be targeted? The bad guys just don't stop coming," said Justin, shaking his head. If it wasn't alien pirates, it was ancient demons, or mutated scientists.

"Yes, but we will need help. We need to rebuild the Power Chamber and form a new set of rangers," said Alpha.

"Alpha, the Turbo powers are no more. The only reason mine and T.J.'s work are because of our connection with Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser," said Justin. "And it will take a lot to rebuild the Power Chamber."

Alpha let out a digital sigh. "Yes, things do seem hopeless, but we need to find the Zeo Crystal and the Pedestal of Turbo Power. They are both within a hidden vault in the Power Chamber."

"We have a lot of rubble to search through," said Justin, looking around the ruins.

"If we can find the Zeo Crystal, Lerigot can use his key to restore the Power Chamber."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Justin and Alpha were still moving rubble out of the way. "I can see the panel for the vault now," said Alpha.

"I never realize how much damage the Power Chamber sustained when Divatox and the Piranhatrons attacked," said Justin. He still remembered that fateful day when they had lost their powers and the other four Turbo Rangers had jettisoned into space on a NASADA shuttle. He sometimes wondered how things would have been if he had gone with them and not move with his dad to Silver Hills. "So what exactly is this vault, Alpha?"

"About a year before you became a ranger, the entire fortress was destroyed by several implosion devices set by Goldar and Rito. The chamber used for transferring the Turbo powers used to be our headquarters, the Command Center. The Power Chamber had been constructed by Zordon and myself a year before. Part of the plans included an indestructible vault like room that we could use to store important artifacts and data. When the turbo powers were created, the five Zeo sub-crystals reformed into the Zeo Crystal. I sealed it away afterwards in the vault to prevent it from being stolen."

"And the pedestal was put in her also?"

"Yes, after you left for Muiranthias, I teleported it in here," answered the robot. "I suppose Alpha 6 did not know about this chamber."

"No, I suppose not."

"A former ranger, Billy, was the one who had designed the plans for the room. He was going to add it to the Command Center, but Zordon and I thought it best to add it to the Power Chamber."

"Where is Billy?"

"Last I had heard he was still on the planet Aquitar."

At last enough rubble was cleared away that the two made it to a blank panel in the wall. Alpha walked over to it and pressed his hand to it. The panel glowed gold for a second and then disappeared. Inside, displayed prominently under a force field of alternating silver and gold colors was the Zeo Crystal, floating in mid-air.

"So that's the Zeo Crystal," Justin said to himself, gazing in awe at it. "Why didn't the rangers keep using the Zeo powers?" he asked Alpha. He realized that he had never asked before, and he didn't remember the others asking either. As Justin spoke, Alpha was busying himself with the force field. He waved a key similar to Lerigot's over it and the barrier dropped. Alpha used the key to move the Zeo Crystal as the two walked back to the main chamber.

"Despite being powerful, the Zeo Crystal would not be able to let you and the others pass through the Nemesis Triangle. With the powers of your five keys combined, they could act like Lerigot's golden key and see you safely through. There was no way to imbue the power of the golden key into the Zeo powers. Also, we were slightly worried that the Zeo powers would not be enough to stop Maligore," said Alpha. By the time Alpha had finished his explanation, the two were back.

Lerigot was waiting for them patiently when they returned. He took out his golden key and began the incantation, purring softly. Golden sparkles began shooting out of the key and to the Zeo Crystal.

"What is Lerigot doing?" asked Justin curiously.

Alpha's head did not move as he answered Justin. "He's restoring the crystal to its full power. When Zordon and I left for Eltar, we maintained a connection to the Zeo Crystal in order to power the base we had there. The United Alliance of Evil had managed to destroy all the power plants on Eltar, and the generators we had would not last long, so we tapped into the Zeo Crystal. The long distance power transmission through the Morphing Grid did a number to it," said Alpha.

The crystal began to glow blue, then a large blue flash emitted from the crystal. They were all temporarily blinded. After a moment, the light returned to the crystal.

* * *

The three were amazed when their vision returned. The Power Chamber was indeed back in working order and appeared to be back to normal except for the golden sparkles covering everything.

"I can't believe it. The Power Chamber is back," said Justin, walking over to one of the consoles. As if on cue a transmission request came through. "The transmission signal is registering a code from an Aquitian vessel," said Justin.

"Accept it," replied Alpha. Justin hit a key and an image appeared on the viewing screen.

"Rangers, can you hear me? This is Billy Cranston of Aquitar."

"Billy, is that you?" asked Alpha, barely able to believe his diodes.

"Alpha, it has been so long since I have heard your voice," said Billy. He was dressed in typical clothes of Aquitar, but was still completely human in appearance. "Alpha, there is an evil force on its way to Earth. They just left Aquitar, finding it too amphibious for their liking."

"Yes, that is why I'm here. The force left Liaria not too long ago so Lerigot came here to warn Earth. He brought me here from Eltar, and Justin and I have just managed to find the Zeo Crystal which restored the Power Chamber," said Alpha, trying to quickly brief Billy.

"Yes, but unfortunately it will not last long. You must retrieve the Pedestal of Turbo Power," said Billy. "Alpha if you can retrieve that, we will also need the main computer and server from the Power Chamber. Justin and Lerigot, can you two prepare them for teleportation?" asked Billy.

"It shouldn't be a problem," replied Justin.

* * *

While Alpha had gone back to the vault to retrieve the pedestal, Justin had gone to the main computer and looked it over. "Billy, what all do we need from it? It might just be easier to remove the hard drives."

"Yes, the only thing is though, it has a direct connection to the Morphing Grid. All of the other ranger teams have never had a direct connection. They have either tapped off of existing lines of connection or never been a part of it. The Aquitian rangers have a direct connection, but that comes through their Power Coins, and I was unable to recreate their system without something directly connected to it. The main computer in the Power Chamber has a direct connection because it was originally established through the Dinosaur Power Coins given to Zordon by Ninjor," said Billy. "We'll need a direct connection for what I have planned."

Alpha had returned while Billy was speaking, rolling the pedestal along. Justin finished disconnecting the main computer, and Lerigot had somehow used his key to magically disconnect the server.

"Alpha, I need you to initiate the Omega Project from Computer 2," said Billy.

Alpha walked over to the secondary computer and started typing.

"The access code is Onyx… Mirinoi… Eltar… Gwinnet… Aquitar… Hurcuron… Uranus… Bookala… 112358132134431231853211," said Billy.

A flash of light emanated from the Zeo Crystal again, and in white beams of light, the main computer, the server, the pedestal, the Zeo Crystal, Lerigot and Alpha all teleported out. Justin left in a streak of blue.

To be continued...

**Next time on Power Rangers:**

_In a beam of white light, though more fluid looking than Alpha's and Lerigot's teleportation streak, Billy appeared clothed in Aquitian garb._

"_Welcome to the Omega Hub, the new base of operations for the power rangers," Billy said, a broad grin on his face._

_Gold sparkles flashed once in unison, lighting up the Power Chamber before disappearing. The fortress lay in ruins once more. The rubble flashed again before reforming into the large hollow tower on a flat stone surface, a final monument to the old base of command for Zordon._

"_Zordon!" cried out Billy and Justin in unison._

"_Element Fusion! Red Ignis Element Power!" he cried out as he was engulfed in red and white light._

_Justin appeared to be standing on fire. A giant flame came rushing towards him from behind and consumed his body. The flames enveloped him and formed the suit: a red jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like blazing flames. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for fire embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same fire symbol. Another flame consumed Justin's head, forming the helmet, red with a black visor in the shape of the fire symbol as well._

"_You are now the Power Rangers Element Force. Go now, and may the Power protect you."_


	2. Fusion of Powers Part 2

Disclaimer: Of course I obviously do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. However I do claim ownership of the Element Force powers, zords, and weapons, as well as the Omega Hub and all original characters.

**Power Rangers Element Force**

**by shielded117  
**

**Chapter 2:**

**Fusion of the Powers Part 2**

**Last time on Power Rangers:**

_Lerigot teleports in, begins to chant, gold sparkles emit from his key, and Alpha 5 teleports in._

"_Aye yai yai yai yai" exclaimed the frantic robot. "I've been captured! Initiate-" started the robot before he came to his digital senses._

"_Alpha, you must calm down. I have brought you here," said Lerigot in perfect Liarian._ "_A new Evil is on its way to Earth. A new team of Rangers must be assembled to combat against this new threat."_

"_But I'm just an outdated Alpha robot, I can't lead a team of rangers," said Alpha, worry clearly sounding on his digital voice._

"_Within the Power Chamber, the Zeo Crystal and the Pedestal of Turbo Power are still intact, unharmed by the attack from Divatox's minions, and untouched these eleven years."_

_A blue shimmer swept over the normal looking jeep, and in an instant it was back to its normal size and appearance. The alien vehicle revved its engine and the glove compartment dropped open, revealing Justin's old auto morpher. Strapping it on to his wrist, he jumped out of the jeep and instinctively went into his old pose. "Shift into Turbo!" he cried out, performing the hand maneuvers as he did so. Uncrossing his arms and moving them to his side, he cried out "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" The costume appeared around him, and when the helmet completed around his head, the Turbo powers did not modify his body size as they did in the past._

_ "Rangers, can you hear me? This is Billy Cranston of Aquitar."_

"_The access code is Onyx… Mirinoi… Eltar… Gwinnet… Aquitar… Hurcuron… Uranus… Bookala… 112358132134431231853211," said Billy._

"_Zordon will be needed," said the wizard._

_A flash of light emanated from the Zeo Crystal again, and in white beams of light, the main computer, the server, the pedestal, the Zeo Crystal, Lerigot and Alpha all teleported out. Justin left in a streak of blue._

_

* * *

_

"This place is amazing," remarked Alpha as he began to look around the room they were in. Lights were flashing on several panels along the wall, and there were many monitors and other displays along the walls and part of a main control station in the middle of the room.

In a beam of white light, though more fluid looking than Alpha's and Lerigot's teleportation streak, Billy appeared clothed in Aquitian garb.

"Welcome to the Omega Hub, the new base of operations for the power rangers," he said, a broad grin on his face.

"Billy, I thought you were on Aquitar," exclaimed Alpha, his voice slightly panicky. "Won't you start aging again?"

"Don't worry Alpha, I'll be fine. The effects of using the regenerator have been taken care of," said Billy as if it really were not all that important. "And besides, this is more important. After the failed invasion of Aquitar, the Aquitian Rangers agreed that Earth would most likely soon be a target. I had been designing the Omega Hub for the Aquitians to use, but after the invasion, they helped me modify the plans and construct this. We saved room for the vault, the main computer, and the server, because, as I said before, we will need them. The main computer, especially, as we'll need its connection to the Morphing Grid to bring back Zordon," said Billy.

"Did you just say 'bring back Zordon?" asked Justin. This was the first he had heard of this, and the shock was quite evident on the young adult's face.

"Yes, I did. I take it Alpha and Lerigot have not told you."

"No, they failed to mention that part. I'm assuming it can be done as you've gone to great lengths to pull together the required elements," said Justin, a bit perplexed still.

"Yes, we will begin soon, but we need to land the Omega Hub first. It was designed to be mobile so that it would be harder to attack and destroy," said Billy.

"Where are we now?" asked Justin.

"We're floating in space now, somewhere in orbit between Earth and its moon," replied Billy. "We're practically undetectable by anyone on earth right now. However, I would rather have stable ground when we bring Zordon back. After which we'll create the new morphers. I have several ideas for zords, but which we use will depend on the power that we create for the new team."

Turning to a monitor, Billy tapped a few controls and a large display appeared on a seemingly blank wall. The display was showing the exterior of the Power Chamber. Gold sparkles were sill flashing all over it.

"If my calculations are correct, the Power Chamber will revert to rubble in 3…2… 1," said Billy. In perfect timing, the gold sparkles flashed once in unison, lighting up the building before disappearing. The fortress lay in ruins once more. The rubble flashed again before reforming into the large hollow tower on a flat stone surface, a final monument to the old base of command for Zordon.

"This land will always be sacred now, a place where no evil may ever enter, a sanctuary for good," said Billy, somewhat solemnly. It was quiet for a moment before Alpha spoke up.

"I believe that behind the memorial would be a good place for the Omega Hub," suggested Alpha. "That should put us directly above the Zeo Zord holding bay," said Alpha.

"Yes, I believe you're right," replied Billy. He pressed a few buttons and the base began moving through space, entering Earth's atmosphere. In a matter of moments the Omega Hub landed just behind the memorial, mechanical legs extending from the spherical command center.

"Billy, when will be begin the resurrection process?" asked Alpha, breaking the silence that had overtaken the room.

"As soon as Lerigot gets back. I sent him to retrieve an orb that we will need."

As Billy finished, Lerigot re-entered the main room and handed Billy a crystal clear orb full of a glowing green-blue substance. Billy used a mechanical arm to place the orb in Zordon's plasma tube.

"When Zordon was destroyed his good power destroyed all evil in the galaxy, for a while. Old allies that fought evil on different planets during the time of Zordon's death found this floating in the air. We believe this is the essence of Zordon. The energy signature coming from it is exactly like Zordon's."

"Was this all that was recovered?" asked Alpha.

"I believe so. The rest dispersed throughout the galaxy, penetrating the far reaches and purging the evil from it," answered Billy. He walked over to a console and pressed a button. The top circle of the podium popped off and started floating in mid-air.

"Justin, can you place the Zeo Crystal inside that hole, point up?" asked Billy.

Justin put the Zeo Crystal in like he was told to. Billy pressed another button and the top flew back down over the crystal. He ran a cable from the computer to the pedestal and procedded to enter a series of codes.

"Now to infuse it with the Morphing Grid," said Billy. The pedestal and crystal started to glow until the whole chamber was washed in blue and silver light.

* * *

As quickly as the glowing started, it ceased. A beam then left the pedestal from the tip of the Zeo crystal and hit the plasma tube. The orb began revolving and the sparkling blue plasma within began swirling. The orb shattered and fell to the bottom, but the swirling blue began growing and glowing. The blob took the shape of a man before a final wave of light burst from the center of tube. The plasma tube appeared empty momentarily before a familiar face appeared.

"Zordon!" cried out Billy and Justin in unison.

The hyper android was ecstatic with hands in the air. "He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!"

Lerigot purred in delight and lifted his golden key; sparks erupted from it and encircled the plasma tube. When he finished his spell, the wizard dropped his hands to his side.

"Rangers, you have brought me back once more. But I must ask, where am I? The last thing I can recall is having Andros destroy me on the Dark Fortress in order to purge the galaxy of evil," said the ancient wizard.

"Zordon, an evil force attacked and invaded Aquitar. They've left enough forces to keep the planet occupied, but the Aquitians believe that Earth will be the next target for the main forces. We created the Omega Hub to serve as a new base of operations in this new fight to protect Earth, and we brought you back because we knew we would need your assistance as sources indicate this is a threat your ancestors once battled.

"Alpha, how did you escape Eltare?" questioned Zordon.

"Lerigot came here and brought me back to the ruins of the Power Chamber," the robot quickly explained.

"It is good to see that my most trusted assistant still has not failed me. Justin, why have you returned?"

"Alpha contacted me earlier to that I could help Lerigot and him search for the Zeo Crystal and the Turbo Pedestal."

"I see. And Lerigot, what prompted you to journey so far from Liaria?"

"The same force that had been on Aquitar had previously attacked Liaria. The planet fell to them just a fortnight ago. I came here to warn the rangers ago," replied Lerigot.

"Lerigot, your efforts were valiant, and I commend you for them. Thank you. But time is of the essence if we are to defeat this new force. You are in need of new morphers…" said Zordon, his voice trailing off. The pedestal began to glow and five new morphers appeared. They were all shaped the same, taking the form of touch screen cell phones. Each was a different color and the screens all had a different symbol. The red one had the symbol for fire; the blue one, the symbol for water; the white one, the symbol for wind; the pink one, the symbol for spirit; and the green one, the symbol for earth.

Zordon's face turned towards Justin before speaking. "Justin, these are the Element Callers. These morphers are based off of the most powerful elements in the universe. You will lead the team as the Red Fire Element Ranger. Step forth and accept your Element Caller.

Justin walked up to the pedestal. He placed his hands on it. His turbo morpher and key disappeared and were replaced by the phone. Justin held the phone in his hand. He tapped the fire symbol on the screen and it flashed white and red.

"Element Fusion! Red Ignis Element Power!" he cried out as he was engulfed in red and white light.

Justin appeared to be standing on fire. A giant flame came rushing towards him from behind and consumed his body. The flames enveloped him and formed the suit: a red jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like blazing flames. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for fire embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same fire symbol. Another flame consumed Justin's head, forming the helmet, red with a black visor in the shape of the fire symbol as well.

With another flash of light, Justin reappeared in the main chamber of the Omega Hub. He removed his helmet, a look of excitement across his face. He could barely contain the excitement within him.

"This is amazing. The powers are so much stronger than my Mountain Blaster powers," said Justin.

"I wonder what that 'Element Fusion' part is about," said Billy, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am not sure, Billy, but I am sure we will find out soon," replied Zordon, appearing equally thoughtful.

"Justin, let me run a scan of your powers. We need to run some tests," said Billy.

Justin started to feel around his belt and felt two holsters, one on each side. In the right was his Element Blaster. In the left was his Element Caller.

"Interesting, I still have my morpher," he remarked. Justin took the morpher out and began exploring it. He liked the sound of a few of the options, but didn't activate any of them because he was unsure as to what they actually did.

"These powers are amazing; much more powerful than anything created so far. Some of these features will come in handy. Justin, I need you to go into the simulation dome. I want to see the firepower of your Element Blaster," said Billy. "Just go out the door to the left," said Billy.

"Sure thing, Billy," said Justin. He walked towards the door and stepped through it as it opened before him.

* * *

The metal doors slid shut behind Justin with a mechanical whirring as he entered the simulation dome. A monitor flickered on overhead with an image of Billy on it.

"I'm going to start the simulation with some of Divatox's Piranhatrons and we'll move up from there," said Billy.

"Piece of cake, Billy," replied Justin.

With a few keystrokes, several Piranhatrons appeared in the room. Justin decided to start with hand-to-hand combat and battled a few as he had done so often just a decade ago. With a few left, he drew his Element Blaster. He fired a few shots at the Piranhatrons, hitting the remaining three with a fireball laser.

"Alright, let's try some Quantrons," said Billy.

The minions appeared and Justin quickly dispatched them. Billy went through every minion that was loaded in the database until Justin had trouble defeating them. The more difficult ones weren't even real monsters that the rangers had encountered before, just random computer generations with a more advanced A.I. and stronger power levels.

"Justin you can come back now," said Billy, pleased with the data he had gathered.

* * *

When Justin returned to the main chamber, he powered down.

"Justin your power is amazing. You went through monsters that don't even exist. With the data that I gathered, I believe that the new team will able to handle this new force. Speaking of, we still need 4 more rangers.

"I know just the people. I'll be back as soon as possible," said Justin.

"While you're gone, I'll take a look at the different Zord plans I've come up with," said Billy.

"Right," said Justin, and in a flash of red light, he was gone.

* * *

Being a ranger again meant an even greater need for privacy. On the plus side, he did no longer live with his dad. On the down side, he did have a roommate. Fortunately, this was also his best friend. And it was the same best friend that was now knocking on his bedroom door.

"Justin, are you there? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, come on in, Derek."

The door opened and the other young adult entered. Derek was about 5'10" with short brown hair styled into a faux hawk. He was of a medium build and a light complexion.

"Is everything ok?" asked Derek.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you raced out of here earlier in the jeep, and then you mysteriously appear back in your room with the jeep nowhere in sight."

"Well, yeah, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember when we were back in the orphanage and then I started living with Tommy until my dad came back?"

"Yeah, we were all confused, and I didn't really believe what Tanya and Kat told us."

"Well, see, that was part of it, I was in high school, but something else happened. I became a power ranger. I was the blue Turbo ranger."

"Right, and my dad is Prince Charles. You would have been way too small," said Derek, laughing at the thought.

"Why would I lie about this? Look, there's a new ranger team being formed and I'm leading it. I want you to be my number two," said Justin.

The look of amusement washed off of Derek's face. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"I've never been more serious."

"Why me?"

"Derek, you're my best friend. I trust you with my life, and I can't think of anyone that I would rather have my back. You are a person of great integrity and principle, and you always stand up for what's right."

"I'm really honored."

"Well, now we need three more people,"

"How about Alec, Selena, and Krista?

"Those were my top choices, I was just wondering if you would agree. Let's get back to the Omega Hub so you can meet everyone. Then we'll have Alpha bring the others in."

"How do we get there?"

"We'll teleport," said Justin. He tapped a button on his communicator. "Alpha, I'm standing by with Derek for teleportation. Also bring in Aleczander Sprouse, Selena Ambury, and Krista Fine," said Justin.

"Right away, Justin," said Alpha.

In streaks of red and white light the two teleported out.

* * *

Justin and Derek arrived just seconds before three more streaks of white light entered the Omega Hub.

"What just happened?" came one voice, light and airy, and right now, scared.

"I don't know, where are we?" came another voice, medium high and equally scared.

"I'm not sure, but that was one of the coolest things ever," came the last voice, deep and full of excitement.

"Welcome to the Omega Hub, base of operations for the Power Rangers. I am Zordon, leader of the Power Rangers," said the ancient mentor, his face appearing in the plasma tube.

Justin was the only one of the four not to be surprised.

"It's a floating head," said the first girl.

"Is that a life size Furby?" asked the second.

"Aye yai yai yai yai, teenagers," said Alpha.

"A robot?" asked the third. "A real robot, with fully functional artificial intelligence?"

"I am Alpha 5, assistant to Zordon, and this is Lerigot, the wizard of Lyaria."

"So what are we doing here?" asked the third person again.

"I asked Alpha to bring you all here, Alec," answered Justin, finally speaking up.

"Well, that answers one question. Wait, you asked? What's going on Justin," asked Alec.

"You have been selected to become the next generation of Power Rangers, the Element Force," said Zordon. "If you accept, you will join Justin in our mission to protect the Earth from an impending invasion."

"Power Rangers? Us?" questioned the first girl.

"Yeah, Selena. I believe you all have what it takes," said Justin.

"You act like you are a ranger," said the second girl.

"I was, and I am again, Krista. I hope you three will accept."

"Derek Tate, because of your intelligent and curious mind, you have been selected to be the Blue Water Element Ranger. Do you accept your calling?"

"I do, sir," said Derek to Zordon.

"Aleczander Sprouse," started Zordon.

"Please, call me Alec."

"Alec Sprouse, because of your love of nature and your cunning speed, you have been selected as the Green Earth Element Ranger. Do you accept your calling?"

"Yes, it is an honor."

"Selena Ambury, because of your calm, fluid, in control attitude and your quest to right all wrongs, you have been selected to be the Yellow Wind Element Ranger. Do you accept your calling?" asked Zordon.

"If it's to help the Earth, then I do," she answered.

"Krista Fine, because of your kindness and your free spirit, you have been chosen to become the Pink Soul Element Ranger. Do you accept your calling?

"I don't know… I'm not sure that I'm cut out to save the world," she answered.

"Krista, I'm not so sure about it either, but I'm sure that all together, we can do anything," said Selena, offering a warm smile.

"You're right. Zordon, I accept."

"Then step forth and accept your Element Callers," said the wise sage to the four.

Derek went up to the blue part of the pedestal and put his hands on it. The blue morpher appeared in his hand.

He tapped the water symbol on the screen and it flashed white and blue.

"Element Fusion! Blue Aqua Element Power!" he cried out and was engulfed in blue and white light.

Derek appeared to be standing on water. A wave came crashing towards him from behind and crashed over his body. The water enveloped him and formed the suit: a blue jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like crashing waves. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for water embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same water symbol. Another wave crashed over Derek's head, forming the helmet, blue with a black visor in the shape of the water symbol as well.

Alec went up to the green part of the pedestal and put his hands on it. The green morpher appeared in his hand. He tapped the earth symbol on the screen and it flashed white and green.

"Element Fusion! Green Terra Element Power!" he cried out and was engulfed in green and white light.

Alec appeared to be standing in an open, grassy, field with one tree full of green leaves behind him. The earth began to shake and the leaves fell over Alec. The leaves completely covered him and formed his suit: a green jump suit with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like a grassy plain. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for earth embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same earth symbol. Another leaf consumed Derek's head, forming the helmet, green with a black visor in the shape of the earth symbol as well.

Selena stepped up to the yellow section of the pedestal and put her hands on it. The yellow morpher appeared in her hand. She tapped the wind symbol on the screen and it flashed white and yellow.

"Element Fusion! Yellow Ventus Element Power!" she cried out and was engulfed in pink and white light.

Selena appeared to be standing in mid-air. The wind starts blowing really hard behind her, blowing a giant cloud towards her. The cloud enveloped her and form the suit: a yellow jump suit and skirt with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like a puffy white cloud. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for wind embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same wind symbol. Another cloud consumed Selena's head, forming the helmet, yellow with a black visor in the shape of the wind symbol as well.

Krista walked up to the pink section of the pedestal. She put her hands on it and the pink morpher appeared in her hand. She tapped the soul symbol on the screen and it flashed white and pink.

"Element Fusion! Pink Spiritus Element Power!" she cried out and was engulfed in pink and white light.

Krista appeared to be standing in a pink void with sparkling lavender wisps swirling around. The lavender wisps start to swirl faster and wrap around her, forming the suit: a pink jump suit and skirt with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest was a lavender colored wisp. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for soul embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same soul symbol. Another cloud consumed Selena's head, forming the helmet, pink with a black visor in the shape of the soul symbol as well.

In a flash of blue, green, yellow, and pink, the four reappeared, fully morphed.

"Justin, you have already accepted and you are now the Red Fire Element Ranger," said Zordon. In a flash of red and white light, Justin was re-morphed.

The five rangers took their helmets off.

"So when do we start?" asked Selena.

"Your training will begin now so that you will be ready when the Dinotopians arrive. Now, there are a few rules of being a ranger. Number one, you must never reveal your secret to anyone. Number two, you must never disclose the location of this place, nor bring any person, thing, or being here. Number three, evil forces will always deceive you. You must not let them turn you against each other. Do you all agree to abide by these rules?" asked Zordon.

"We do," the five said together.

"You are now the Power Rangers Element Force. Go now, and may the Power protect you."

**The End**

**Next time on Power Rangers:**

_Zedd and Rita's empty palace looms above a large transport shuttle. 3 beings step off of the ship._

"_Stegma use the monster-matic in the next room to make an army of Raptors. We need fossils. As many fossils as we can find," said a large humanoid giganotosaurus. _

"_Yes, perfect. Now my drones, retrieve your ancestor's bones! Yhahahahahaha!"_

_Gli alcoolici diabolici del sin e della disputa, portano a questo Dinotopian la nuova vita. __Riporti il dino che è perito qui. Viva ancora e riappaia! _

_The skeleton of a T-Rex began to glow and then it began to take shape. Muscle tissues and organs appeared followed by veins and blood. Then skin developed. The T-Rex stood up, now humanoid, complete with armor._


	3. Prehistoric Takeover

Disclaimer: Of course I obviously do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. However I do claim ownership of the Element Force powers, zords, and weapons, as well as the Omega Hub and all original characters.

**Power Rangers Element Force**

**by shielded117  
**

**Chapter 3:**

**Prehistoric Takeover**

**Last time on Power Rangers:**

_In a beam of white light, though more fluid looking than Alpha's and Lerigot's teleportation streak, Billy appeared clothed in Aquitian garb._

"_Welcome to the Omega Hub, the new base of operations for the power rangers," Billy said, a broad grin on his face._

_Gold sparkles flashed once in unison, lighting up the Power Chamber before disappearing. The fortress lay in ruins once more. The rubble flashed again before reforming into the large hollow tower on a flat stone surface, a final monument to the old base of command for Zordon._

"_Zordon!" cried out Billy and Justin in unison._

"_Element Fusion! Red Ignis Element Power!" he cried out as he was engulfed in red and white light._

_Justin appeared to be standing on fire. A giant flame came rushing towards him from behind and consumed his body. The flames enveloped him and formed the suit: a red jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like blazing flames. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for fire embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same fire symbol. Another flame consumed Justin's head, forming the helmet, red with a black visor in the shape of the fire symbol as well._

"_You are now the Power Rangers Element Force. Go now, and may the Power protect you."_

* * *

Miles away from the calm tranquility of Angel Grove, above the sky scrapers, through the clouds and the atmosphere, all the way to the cold rock suspended in orbit around Earth, a shadow passed over the lunar surface. It passed over a few times before finally hovering over one spot. The source of the shadow, a large space ship, landed just yards away from the former palace of the former _Emperor of Evil._ The Moon Palace loomed ominously over the space ship as three beings stepped out of it.

"We have arrived, my Queen," said the first being. "Our previous analysis was correct. This was indeed the Moon Palace of Lord Zedd and his wife, Rita Repulsa. Though I am afraid that because of the Eltarian's sacrifice, any evil that once resonated off of the very walls is now no more."

"No matter, my power will grow and feed off of the power that lingers here and corrupt it," said the Queen, leading the trio towards the palace.

"Queen Titanica, allow me to escort you into your palace. From there you can create Neo Pangaea," said the third being, offering his arm to Queen Titanica.

"Why of course, my husband. Do escort me, King Gigantus. Open the door for us, Stegma."

Stegma immediately stepped ahead of the King and Queen to open the main door. He stepped aside and allowed the two the first entry into the palace. As the three walked along the passages, Titanica began to chant. Within seconds, the palace itself started to transform. Gone were the metallic gratings and the steel grey stone walls. Replacing it were polished granite tile floors and roughly hewn stone walls. Where there had never been, computer consoles appeared in the throne room, transported off the ship. As the trio entered the throne room the "Z" on Zedd's old throne twisted and warped into a "D". Torches then burst aflame, brightening the room and revealing the appearance of the three creatures. Queen Titanica was sitting on the throne. She had long, wavy, black hair, decked with a silver tiara. She was a smaller, stronger, more intelligent, more evolved, giganotosaurus. She has evolved into a half dinosaur, half human creature. Her husband sat beside her in a new throne. King Gigantus was larger than Titanica. He had strong muscular arms and no hair, though his head was topped with a silver crown. Other than that he looked exactly like Titanica. Stegma was the smallest, with the appearance of a humanoid stegosaurus.

"Stegma, use the Monster-matic in the next room to make an army of Raptors, I doubt we will need to send in the real ones. When you are finished, send them to Earth to find fossils. As many fossils as we can find," said Titanica.

"My Queen, our sensors indicate that there is a large concentration of Dinotopian fossils at the Angel Grove Archaeological Museum," replied Stegma.

"Yes, Angel Grove, a perfect place to start my empire on Earth. We will take over where those two bumbling idiots, Zedd and Rita left off. We'll get the job done, and the Master will be pleased," said Titanica, a malevolent grin spreading across her reptilian face.

Stegma bowed himself out of the throne room and walked into Finster's chamber. He took some of the magic clay and molded it into a Raptor. He hardened it and then made a mold from it. He made many clay Raptors and sent them through the machine. In a few seconds, the machine spat out over a dozen Raptors.

Titanica looked over Stegma's work in satisfaction. "Yes, perfect. Now my drones, retrieve your ancestor's bones! Yhahahahahahaha!"

Teleporting down in crackly grey light, the clay Raptors touched down outside of the museum. They stormed into the museum and in a matter of minutes they had all of the fossils in cases.

* * *

Back at the Omega Hub, alarms were going off all over the place.

"Aye yai yai yai yai! Zordon, there is an attack at the Archaeological Museum," shrieked Alpha, panicky as ever.

"Alert the rangers," said the wise sage calmly.

"Right away, Zordon," replied the panicked robot as he pressed a button on a console.

* * *

While chaos was being wreaked across town, the rangers were enjoying what was the calm of the Surf Spot. Justin and Derek were sparring with each other in one corner, Alec was doing homework at the bar, Selena was stretching, getting ready to practice for her upcoming gymnastics competition, and Krista was in the locker room changing clothes as she had just got in from softball practice. When she finished freshening up, Krista walked over to Alex at the bar.

"How's it going Alec?"

"Oh hey Krista, I'm doing fine. How was practice?" he asked.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Adelle from the other side of the bar.

"Sure Adelle, can I get a strawberry and mango smoothie, low fat yogurt please," answered Krista.

"No problem shoog" said the older woman as she turned away to make the drink.

"Anyway, practice was good, Coach Hill worked us pretty hard though," said Krista, answering Alec's question.

"It will pay off in the end though. When's your next game?"

"Tomorrow at 4:00 actually. We're playing Stone Canyon High."

"I'll be sure to take a break from this paper to come and watch."

"Great, the support is really appreciated," said Krista with a smile.

"Hey Krista, how was practice?" asked Selena as she walked over.

"Good, I was just telling Alec about the game tomorrow," she answered.

"Good luck to ya, Krista," said Adelle, as she gave Krista her smoothie.

"Thanks, Adelle," Krista said as she paid Adelle for the drink.

"Anything from the Hub?" asked Selena after Adelle had walked away to tend to another customer.

"Nothing yet. Billy did say it might be a few more days before this new evil arrived," answered Alec, looking up from his paper again.

Walking over to the group, from the mats, Justin and Derek both looked like they had had a good work out. "Pheww. That was a nice sp-" Justin started but was interrupted by the beeping of Justin's Element Caller. Justin pointed to a wall and grabbed his stuff real quick. The others did the same and followed him to the wall. Pulling his Element Caller from his bag he tapped the speakerphone icon on the screen.

"Go for Justin."

"Justin you and the other rangers need to get to the Angel Grove Archaeological Museum. It's urgent."

"Thanks, Alpha, we're on our way," said Justin.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking and when the coast was clear he nodded to the others. All 5 pressed the teleportation icon on the screens of their Element Callers and were teleported away to the Museum. They saw the Raptors and ducked behind a wall.

"Ready?" Justin asked in a low voice.

"Ready," was the answer from the other four.

All five pulled their Element Callers out and shouted in unison, "Element Fusion!"

"Red Ignis Element Power!" Justin cried out as he was engulfed in red and white light. He appeared to be standing on fire. A giant flame came rushing towards him from behind and consumed his body. The flames enveloped him and formed the suit: a red jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like blazing flames. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for fire embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same fire symbol. Another flame consumed Justin's head, forming the helmet, red with a black visor in the shape of the fire symbol as well.

"Blue Aqua Element Power!" Derek cried out as he was engulfed in blue and white light. He appeared to be standing on water. A wave came crashing towards him from behind and crashed over his body. The water enveloped him and formed the suit: a blue jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like crashing waves. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for water embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same water symbol. Another wave crashed over Derek's head, forming the helmet, blue with a black visor in the shape of the water symbol as well.

"Green Terra Element Power!" Alec cried out as he was engulfed in green and white light. He appeared to be standing in an open, grassy, field with one tree full of green leaves behind him. The earth began to shake and the leaves fell over Alec. The leaves completely covered him and formed his suit: a green jump suit with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like a grassy plain. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for earth embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same earth symbol. Another leaf consumed Derek's head, forming the helmet, green with a black visor in the shape of the earth symbol as well.

"Yellow Ventus Element Power!" Selena cried out as she was engulfed in yellow and white light. She appeared to be standing in mid-air. The wind starts blowing really hard behind her, blowing a giant cloud towards her. The cloud enveloped her and form the suit: a yellow jump suit and skirt with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like a puffy white cloud. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for wind embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same wind symbol. Another cloud consumed Selena's head, forming the helmet, yellow with a black visor in the shape of the wind symbol as well.

"Pink Spiritus Element Power!" Krista cried out as she was engulfed in pink and white light. She appeared to be standing in a pink void with sparkling lavender wisps swirling around. The lavender wisps start to swirl faster and wrap around her, forming the suit: a pink jump suit and skirt with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest was a lavender colored wisp. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for soul embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same soul symbol. Another cloud consumed Selena's head, forming the helmet, pink with a black visor in the shape of the soul symbol as well.

* * *

The five morphed rangers ran around the wall they were behind and into the museum.

"Where'd they go?" asked Justin.

"I don't see anything," said Alec.

"Me neither," replied Selena.

The rangers walked down the hall to the Dinosaur exhibit where they saw about half of the Raptors teleport away with crates filled with fossils.

"No! We're too late," exclaimed Justin.

"That's not good," said Derek as another group of Raptors teleported with more crates.

"We need to stop them from taking the rest," said Krista.

"There's ten of them and only five of us," said Selena.

Derek looked to Selena and nodded. "Yeah, but we can take them. We're the Power Rangers!"

"Right. Let's split up. We'll each take a pair of Raptors and regroup if necessary," directed Justin.

The other four affirmed Justin with a united "Right!" The five split up and tried to separate the Raptors from the crates. Justin side kicked a Raptor into a crate, causing it to burst into clay. Derek round housed another Raptor, knocking it into another, making both explode into clay.

"These things are awfully weak," said Derek.

"You're right, they must not have been expecting a welcome committee," remarked Justin.

Alec was standing their calmly as two Raptors came towards him. When they were right in front of him, he summoned his Element Saber, and spun as they came towards him, slicing the two Raptors in half. All four halves melted into clay.

"That was kinda fun," he said, grinning behind his helmet.

Krista and Selena teamed up and were fighting off the last four Raptors. Krista and Selena held each other's hands and began to turn in a circle, each one balanced by the other. The two rangers started spinning faster and faster until they were a yellow and pink blur. The disk that was formed spun into the four Raptors and totally demolished them. Selena and Krista then released their grips and flipped back over to the other three.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Justin to the two ladies.

"Yeah, kinda dizzy though. Not really sure where that came from," said Selena.

"Maybe it comes with the powers," Krista suggested.

"Maybe so. It looks like we might have our own individual powers over our element, and then a group power. That could come in handy. We need to get back to the Omega Hub though," said Justin.

And with that, the five teleported away from the museum.

* * *

Back at the Dino Palace on the moon, Titanica was fuming.

"You said there were no Power Rangers!" she screamed.

"My Queen, our spectral analysis and Raptor scouters showed that there were no active Power Ranger groups in Angel Grove. This team must have formed within the past few days," replied Stegma, cowering slightly.

"Well the important thing is that we have retrieved three-quarters of the Dinotopian fossils that were at the Angel Grove Archaeological Museum," said King Gigantus, trying to diffuse the situation.

"If it is any consolation, my Lord and Lady, I do have a Tyranitron ready for you to reanimate, my Queen.

"Well, it does help. Thank you, Stegma," replied Titanica. She snapped her fingers and scepter appeared in her hand. It was made out of a T-Rex tooth and had a large jagged cut diamond adorning the top of it. She pointed it towards the T-Rex skeleton that Stegma had presented to her. "_Gli alcoolici diabolici del sin e della disputa, portano a questo Dinotopian la nuova vita. Riporti il dino che è perito qui. Viva ancora e riappaia!"_

The skeleton of the T-Rex began to glow as muscle tissue and organs appeared. Veins started growing and cartilage reconnected the bones. Blood started pumping through the veins and finally a thick reptilian skin covered the Tyrannosaurus Rex before another flash of light engulfed it. When the light dissipated, the dinosaur was standing erect on two legs, now distinctly more humanoid in appearance and was wearing armor.

"Tyranitron, go to Angel Grove and attack as soon as you are ready!" cried out Titanica.

"Yes my Queen," he replied, and bowing his head, he teleported out.

* * *

Tyranitron immediately teleported down to Angel Grove. He took a large blaster from his side and began firing at buildings.

"Come out little Rangers, it's time to meet your maker!" he taunted as he continued his rampage through the streets.

* * *

"Rangers, analysis of the Raptors showed that they were made out of the same super putty clay that Rita used for her Super Putties. Clearly the Dinotopians were not expecting a resistance. But now that they know we're here they're sure to amp things up," said Billy to the assembled rangers. As if on cue, the alarms started going off.

"Aye yai yai yai yai! Tyranitron is attacking the city," exclaimed the frantic android.

"Behold the viewing globe," said Zordon. The group backed away from the center of the room as lights started shining from three spots, forming a holographic three-dimensional image. The image showed Tyranitron making his way down Broad Street. "Where are you rangers?" the dinosaur warrior taunted.

"Alright guys, let's get to it," said Justin, raising his helmet above his head. "Back to action!"

In a rainbow flash, the five rangers teleported out.

* * *

Rematerializing behind Tyranitron, Justin called out, "Looking for something?"

"As a matter of fact, I am!"

"Well, maybe we can help," said Selena, taking a defensive pose.

Tyranitron whipped around to face the rangers. "No need, I've already found it," he replied, aiming his blaster and firing at Krista. Using her gymnast skills, she nimbly leapt into the air and dodged the attack and returned one back with her Element blaster. The laser blast just deflected off of Tyranitron's amor.

"Alpha, do we have any power weapons?" asked Justin.

"They were just completed, Justin," came the robot's voice through the helmet speakers. "Call for them using your Element callers."

"Copy that," said Justin. "Alright guys. Let's show this fossil what we can do." He pulled his morpher from his side and flipped it open. "Elemental Ignis Sword!" he called out and a double-edged silver sword with a gold hilt adorned with a ruby in the pommel appeared in his hand.

"Elemental Aqua Trident!" called out Derek and a blue and silver trident with a blue sapphire embedded in the cross-section appeared in his hands.

"Elemental Terra Shaker!" called out Alex and a large green hammer with an emerald in the end of the handle appeared in his hands.

"Elemental Ventus Twister!" called out Selena and a yellow fan with three silver blades adorned with a yellow citrine appeared in her hand.

"Elemental Spiritus Bow!" called out Krista and a pink and silver bow adorned with two pink topazes at the ends of the bow appeared in her hand.

"These are great Alpha, thanks," said Justin.

"Rangers, your power weapons will help you in manipulating your individual element," came Billy's voice through their helmets.

"Let's do it guys," said Justin.

"Right, time to set his soul afire," said Krista, aiming her bow at Tyranitron. A pink arrow materialized and releasing the laser string, she fired at the monster. Tyranitron merely deflected it with his shield though. The arrow ricocheted and hit a civilian running for cover. But instead of running, the person turned around and started cheering on the Rangers. "Whoops, let's take it down a notch."

Then Selena stepped up with her fan. "My turn." She pulled the trigger and a yellow whirlwind started whipping around Tyranitron and caught him in its vortex. When she released the trigger the whirlwind stopped and Tyranitron fell.

"Let's shake him up," said Alec. He raised his hammer up and pressed a button on it. As the handle extended he brought the whole hammer crashing down a foot from Tyranitron's face. Green energy crackled through the ground as Tyranitron was blasted up into the sky.

"Time to play with fire," said Justin, his sword suddenly blazing with a red fire. "Fire slash," he cried out. He sliced his flaming sword through the air, sending a fire ball towards Tyranitron as he was falling from Alec's attack.

"I think he's ready for a cool down," said Derek. He raised his trident up and slammed the end into the ground, causing a huge wave to rise up behind him. He swung the trident over his head behind him and the wave was sucked into the trident. Swinging the trident forward and at Tyranitron, three beams of high intensity blue energy shot out at Tyranitron.

Despite the combined efforts, Tyranitron still stood. He charged up his blaster and blasted all of the rangers. They fell down, but quickly got back to their feet and regrouped.

"Time to bring them together," said Justin.

Selena held up her Ventus Twister and Krista laid her Spiritus Bow across the top of the pistol grip. The handle of Alec's Terra Shaker shrunk down into the mallet which then split in half. He placed the two halves on top of the bow. The handle of Derek's Aqua Trident then shrunk down, leaving only the tip, which split in half along the middle prong. The two halves then attached to the ends of the bow. Finally, Justin placed his Ignis Sword on top.

"Element Cannon Fire!" they all cried out. A beam of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink shot out of the Element Cannon and hit Tyranitron. The dinosaur warrior exploded into a pile of bones. Justin pointed his Element Caller at the bones and they reassembled into a T-Rex skeleton and teleported to their proper place in the Museum.

"Great job guys, let's head back to the Hub," said Justin. With that, all five teleported away.

* * *

"Impossible! How were those rangers able to defeat my creature? Of course, it wasn't my creature. Stegma! Do not fail me again!" yelled Titanica, furious at the defeat.

* * *

"Well done rangers on your first mission. You all did an extraordinary job in acclimating to the powers," said Zordon once the rangers had arrived.

"Yes, I'm sure that Earth will be safe now. But I must return to Lyaria so that I can return here with Yara and Batel," said Lerigot.

"You are always welcome here, my friend," said Alpha, walking over to hug the Wizard. Raising his golden key, Lerigot teleported away in a shower of gold sparks.

"These powers are really amazing. The computer still hasn't finished analyzing them yet," said Billy.

Justin looked up to the plasma tube and asked, "Zordon, do you know who is in charge of these things?"

Zordon's head nodded within the plasma tube. "Yes, they are the Dinotopians. Over two-hundred million years ago, a force of Dinotopians arrived on Earth from Dinotopia. They established a colony on what was then Pangea. My ancestors knew the importance the Earth would play in the never ending struggle against evil as a battleground, a safe haven, and even a prison. As you know Justin, the Island of Mirantheses in the Nemesis Triangle, is located on Earth. There are countless other locations, both good and evil, on this planet that most humans do not know about because the locations are protected. The Elders of Eltar, as they were called, waited to see what the Dinotopians would do. Over the course of 165 million years they gathered intelligence. Their intentions seemed honest at first, but as time progressed, seven Dinotopians grew disheartened at what was taking place and risked their lives to bring the Elders information. At this point I had been inducted as an Elder of Eltar and had been assigned with the protection of the Milky Way Galaxy. The seven Dinotopians pledged their allegiance to me, believing that I and my fellow Elders would be able to stop the Dinotopian plan for Universal Domination. The Elders, in order to prevent the pending invasion, redirected an asteroid sixty-five million years ago and had it collide with Earth. Those that chose to left the planet and returned to Dinotopia. Those that remained were unable to survive. All that remains of their occupation is their fossils. Now it seems that the Dinotopian leader has come back to Earth to take back what could have been theirs. It is imperative that they do not succeed.

"Woah," was all that Selena could say.

Krista looked up to the plasma tube. "We'll do whatever it takes to stop them."

"The Dinotopians will not succeed," said Selena.

"Affirmative," said Alec.

"We won't let you down," piped in Derek.

"You can count on us Zordon," said Justin at last.

"It is good to see such loyalty, Rangers. With your bonds of friendship, you will succeed," said Zordon.

**The End**

**Next time on Power Rangers:**

_"Billy, what is the status of the Zords?" asked Zordon, appearing in his plasma tube._

_ "Construction is complete on the Zords themselves. The bios is now uploading to the onboard computer systems," said Billy._

"_I believe it's time to bring in Brachion," she said after a few minutes of silence._

"_My Queen, are you sure? Our history books show that Brachion nearly destroyed this planet before your own great grandfather destroyed him," said Stegma._

"_Do not question my judgment, Stegma. I will merely put a restrictor on his power levels," said Titanica._

"_Looks like you should see a doctor about that neck problem, first," said Justin._

"_It was old sixty-five million years ago, and it is still old now, human," said Brachion. He lifted one of his legs and stomped the ground. The seismic wave produced knocked the rangers down._

_Raising his bone sword Brachion slashed the Super Zeo Megazord across the chest. Billy's voice came over the speakers._

"_Guys get out of their before the Megazord explodes!" came Billy's voice from a speaker inside the cockpit._


	4. Zords Unleashed

Disclaimer: Of course I obviously do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. However I do claim ownership of the Element Force powers, zords, and weapons, as well as the Omega Hub and all original characters.

**Power Rangers Element Force**

**by shielded117**

**Chapter 4:**

**Zords Unleashed**

**Last time on Power Rangers:**

_The Moon Palace loomed ominously over the space ship as three beings stepped out of it._

"_Stegma, use the Monster-matic in the next room to make an army of Raptors, I doubt we will need to send in the real ones. When you are finished, send them to Earth to find fossils. As many fossils as we can find," said Titanica._

"_Yes, perfect. Now my drones, retrieve your ancestor's bones! Yhahahahahaha!"_

"_Gli alcoolici diabolici del sin e della disputa, portano a questo Dinotopian la nuova vita. Riporti il dino che è perito qui. Viva ancora e riappaia!"_

_The skeleton of the T-Rex began to glow as muscle tissue and organs appeared. Veins started growing and cartilage reconnected the bones. Blood started pumping through the veins and finally a thick reptilian skin covered the Tyrannosaurus Rex before another flash of light engulfed it. When the light dissipated, the dinosaur was standing erect on two legs, now distinctly more humanoid in appearance and was wearing armor._

"_Element Cannon Fire!" the rangers all cried out. A beam of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink shot out of the Element Cannon and hit Tyranitron. The dinosaur warrior exploded into a pile of bones. Justin pointed his Element Caller at the bones and they reassembled into a T-Rex skeleton and teleported to their proper place in the Museum._

_

* * *

_"Billy, what is the status of the Zords?" asked Zordon, appearing in his plasma tube.

Alpha looked up from a console he had been busy working at to listen to Billy's answer.

"Construction is complete on the Zords themselves. The bios is now uploading to the onboard computer systems. Estimated time for completion is five hours," said Billy.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, Queen Titanica was busy monitoring Angel Grove. "I believe it's time to bring in Brachion," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"My Queen, are you sure? Our history books show that Brachion nearly destroyed this planet before your own great grandfather destroyed him," said Stegma.

"Do not question my judgment, Stegma. I will merely put a restrictor on his power levels," said Titanica. She walked over to the reanimation room and took her scepter from a stand. "Gli alcoolici diabolici del sin e della disputa, portano a questo Dinotopian la nuova vita. Riporti il dino che è perito qui. Viva ancora e riappaia!"

The brachiosaurus bones began to glow and reform, cartilage appearing, flesh growing and covering the skeleteon, and at last the reptilian skin. In a flash, the brachiosaurus was standing erect on his hind legs, covered in armor and towering over Titanica.

"Go now and destroy the Power Rangers!"

"Yes my Queen," replied Brachion, bowing his head and teleporting out.

* * *

Alarms started going off in the Omega Hub. In a flash, Zordon's face appeared in his plasma tube. "Alpha, alert the Rangers. Queen Titanica has sent a monster to Downtown Angel Grove near the construction site."

"Right away, Zordon," said Alpha.

* * *

The 5 teens were walking in the park when Justin's Element Caller started beeping. The group gathered to a secluded area before Justin tapped the speakerphone icon.

"This is Justin, we read you."

"Rangers, Queen Titanica has just sent a monster to the construction site in Downtown Angel Grove.

"Thanks Alpha, we're on it," replied Justin. The rangers checked around again before pulling out their Element Callers.

"Element Fusion!" they all cried out.

"Red Ignis Element Power!" Justin cried out as he was engulfed in red and white light. He appeared to be standing on fire. A giant flame came rushing towards him from behind and consumed his body. The flames enveloped him and formed the suit: a red jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like blazing flames. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for fire embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same fire symbol. Another flame consumed Justin's head, forming the helmet, red with a black visor in the shape of the fire symbol as well.

"Blue Aqua Element Power!" Derek cried out as he was engulfed in blue and white light. He appeared to be standing on water. A wave came crashing towards him from behind and crashed over his body. The water enveloped him and formed the suit: a blue jump suit with white gloves, boots and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like crashing waves. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for water embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same water symbol. Another wave crashed over Derek's head, forming the helmet, blue with a black visor in the shape of the water symbol as well.

"Green Terra Element Power!" Alec cried out as he was engulfed in green and white light. He appeared to be standing in an open, grassy, field with one tree full of green leaves behind him. The earth began to shake and the leaves fell over Alec. The leaves completely covered him and formed his suit: a green jump suit with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like a grassy plain. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for earth embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same earth symbol. Another leaf consumed Derek's head, forming the helmet, green with a black visor in the shape of the earth symbol as well.

"Yellow Ventus Element Power!" Selena cried out as she was engulfed in yellow and white light. She appeared to be standing in mid-air. The wind starts blowing really hard behind her, blowing a giant cloud towards her. The cloud enveloped her and form the suit: a yellow jump suit and skirt with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest looked like a puffy white cloud. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for wind embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same wind symbol. Another cloud consumed Selena's head, forming the helmet, yellow with a black visor in the shape of the wind symbol as well.

"Pink Spiritus Element Power!" Krista cried out as she was engulfed in pink and white light. She appeared to be standing in a pink void with sparkling lavender wisps swirling around. The lavender wisps start to swirl faster and wrap around her, forming the suit: a pink jump suit and skirt with white gloves, boots, and belt. The pattern across the chest was a lavender colored wisp. Little gold medallions on the boots and gloves appeared, the symbol for soul embossed on them. The belt buckle appeared in a flash of light, gold with the same soul symbol. Another cloud consumed Selena's head, forming the helmet, pink with a black visor in the shape of the soul symbol as well.

The five morphed Rangers teleported to the construction site where they were greeted with the site of terrified workers running around.

"Well, I think we found the right place," said Justin sardonically.

"Yeah, now let's find that monster," said Derek.

The five went towards the direction that most of the workers were running from. They saw a humanoid dinosaur with an elongated neck, trunk like legs, and the head of a Brachosaurus.

"No need Rangers, I'm right here," said Brachion.

"Looks like you should see a doctor about that neck problem, first," said Justin.

"It was old sixty-five million years ago, and it is still old now, human," said Brachion. He lifted one of his legs and stomped the ground. The seismic wave produced knocked the rangers down.

"If we don't finish him quickly he could cause the San Andreas Fault to slip," said Alec as he got back to his feet. In streaks of mottled green and brown light, a group of raptors appeared.

"Not these creeps again,"

"Eh, we'll beat them just as easily as before," said Krista.

The rangers started attacking the Raptors, but they seemed a lot stronger than last time.

"Billy, what's up with these Raptors?" asked Justin.

Billy's voice crackled through the helmet speakers of all the rangers. "Readings indicate that they have been infused with velociraptor skeletons."

"Copy that," said Justin. "Looks like we just need to take it up a notch," he said to the other Rangers. In a few minutes time the Raptors were destroyed, but the skeletons were teleported away by Brachion.

"Your turn Brachion!," said Derek.

The five rangers started battling Brachion and were able to keep him from stomping the ground again. They just needed to finish him off.

"Rangers, you can combine your elements together to form different attacks. For example, water and fire would make steam, or water, fire, and wind can be used to make a storm. There are many possibilities. You just need to use your Element Sabers," said Alpha through their helmets.

"What about me?" asked Krista.

"Soul is the key that locks the elements together. Without Soul the combination would fall apart," answered the robot.

"Thanks, Alpha," said Krista.

"Alright guys, I have an idea. Derek and Selena, you two make a water cyclone. Alec, you and I will make magma blasts. Krista you provide the lock," said Justin.

"Right," said the other four. They all drew their Element Sabers and paired off.

"Wind and Water Unite!" Selena and Derek said together. They touched the tips of their Element Sabers together and gusts of wind and streams of water shot out.

"Element of Soul, combine the two!" Krista cried out again. Another purple beam shout out of her Element Saber and zapped the wind and water. The three elements combined and formed a cyclone.

"Earth and Fire Unite!" Alec and Justin said in unison. They touched the tips of their Element Sabers together and rocks and fire shot out.

"Element of Soul, combine the two!" cried out Krista. A purple beam shot out of her Element Saber and zapped the rocks and fire. The three elements combined and formed a few giant balls of magma.

"Water Cyclone!" cried out Selena and Derek.

"Magma Blasts!" cried out Alec and Justin.

The cyclone moved over to Brachion and trapped him in the swirling vortex. While Brachion was trapped the balls of magma hit him, destroying the Dinotopian.

"We did it!" cried out Krista.

* * *

"This cannot happen! Time for plan B," screamed Titanica. She grabbed her scepter from the stand. Le anime di Dinotopian dei guerrieri andati, portano di nuovo a vita questo Brachion! Ingrandisca il suoi corpo e e spirt a. Ora faccialo ordine di I voi!" the tyrant queen chanted. The crystal from her scepter glowed and shot a beam to Brachion's skeleton. It began to glow and enlarge. Brachion came back to life giant sized.

* * *

"Billy, we need the zords," said Justin stepping back as Brachion kept growing.

"The Element Zords aren't ready yet. Use the element split feature on your Element Callers and call for the Super Zeo Zord's to hold him off," said Billy.

"What do you mean Element Split?" asked Justin.

"It's a feature that will split your powers down to the two main sources your powers were created from. That's why you say Element Fusion before you morph. It's a command that combines the Zeo powers and the Turbo powers within the Morphin Grid. Element split just reverses it and the result is one Zeo Ranger, and one Turbo Ranger.

"Oh… well, we'll give it a shot," said Justin.

"Sounds awesome!" said Derek.

The five rangers held out their Element Callers and cried out in unision "Element Split!"

In a flash of light the rangers began to glow. The five glowing bodies then split into ten.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" cried out Krista 1.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" cried out Selena 1.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" cried out Derek 1.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" cried out Alec 1.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" cried out Justin 1.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" cried out Derek 2.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" cried out Alec 2.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" cried out Selena 2.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" cried out Krista 2.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" cried out Justin 2.

"Well this couldn't get any more weird," said Turbo-Selena.

"Eh, after a while this kind of stuff doesn't really seem to faze you," said Turbo-Justin.

"Guys, we have a problem to take care of," said Zeo-Justin.

"Right," said the other nine rangers.

"We need Super Zeo Zord power, now!" the five Zeo Rangers called out.

The five Super Zeo Zords teleported out of the Zord Holding Bay and grew to normal size as the five Zeo Rangers teleported into their cockpits.

"Take your positions everybody," said Zeo-Justin.

The five zords took their positions and then leaped into the air.

"Initiating Super Zeo Megazord sequence!" said Zeo-Justin.

The five zords then transformed and combined to form the Super Zeo Megazord.

"Super Zeo Megazord!" started Zeo-Justin.

"Power Up!" finished the other four Zeo Rangers.

"You think that this rusty tin can will destroy me? Hah! There's no challenge at all!" taunted Brachion as he brandished a sword made out of dinosaur bones. "Bring it!"

"Super Zeo Megazord Sabers!" the five Zeo Rangers called out. The twin sabers appeared in the Megazord's hands. The two titans clashed and the Megazord's sabers were destroyed.

"NO!" the five rangers cried out in dismay.

"Ha ha ha! Just as I thought. The Zeo powered Pyramidas didn't work on Triforia, what makes you think it will work now?" said Brachion. Raising his bone sword Brachion slashed the Megazord across the chest. Billy's voice came over the speakers.

"Guys get out of their before the Megazord explodes!" came Billy's voice from a speaker inside the cockpit.

"Super Zeo Megazord, disengage," said Justin. The Super Zeo Megazord disassembled into the five Super Zeo Zords and the teens teleported out of the cockpits. The zords then teleported back to the holding bay. The Zeo and Turbo Rangers then fused back into the Element Rangers.

"Rangers, that bought me enough time to finish the Element Zords. Call for them now!" said Billy.

"We need Element Zord Power, now!" cried out the five Element Rangers.

"Spiritus Dogu Element Zord!" cried out Krista.

"Ventus Falcon Element Zord!" cried out Selena.

"Terra Bear Element Zord!" cried out Alec.

"Aqua Wolf Element Zord!" cried out Derek

"Ignis Dragon Element Zord!" cried out Justin.

From the Zord Holding Bay, five multicolored zords teleported out. They then appeared behind each respective ranger. The five Element Rangers teleported into their respective cockpits.

"Spiritus Dogu online," said Krista.

"Ventus Falcon online," said Selena.

"Terra Bear online," said Alec.

"Aqua Wolf online," said Derek

"Ignis Dragon online," said Justin.

Then Zordon's voice came over the speakers. "Rangers, these are your new Element Zords. Powered by the fusion of the Zeo Crystal and Turbo Technology, these are truly the most powerful zords ever created."

"Do you really think that a change of toys will stop me? Pathetic humans," taunted Brachion.

"Element Megazord Sequence, engage!" cried out Justin.

All five rangers pulled a lever in their zords. The Bear jumped into the air and it's legs folded up inside of it. Then the head flew off. The body split in half and stayed stationary on the ground. Then the Dragon flew up in the air. Its wings retracted into its body and its arms did as well leaving hexagonal connector posts. The legs and feet folded behind it, forming a flat platform. The legs connected to the lion halves. The head then dropped inside of the chest cavity and a panel opened which the head came through. Shutters closed around the Dragon head. A back panel opened and a helmet flew out. Then the Dogu retracted its arms and legs and a panel slid open on its stomach. The head flew off revealing a hand. The Dogu attached to the right connecting post of the Dragon and the head flew back and attached to the shoulder. The Wolf's legs folded in and a panel slid open on it as well. The Wolf attached to the left connector post of the Dragon and the Wolf head flew off and attached to the left shoulder, revealing another hand. Finally the Falcon flew up and its wings rotated 90 degrees. The tail folded under it and the body slid vertically inside of the hole where the Dragon's head had been. The wings laid flat against the arms. The Falcon's head flew off and attached to the back of the Dragon, revealing a robotic humanoid face. Then the helmet from the Dragon's back lowered onto the head.

"Element Megazord, Warrior Mode Online!" said the five Rangers.

"Bracholaser!" The dinosaur fired laser beams from his eyes at the oncoming rangers.

Maneuvering the giant Megazord, the Rangers dodged the eye lasers.

"Element Megazord Saber!" said the Rangers in unison. A giant saber appeared in the Megazords hands. "Element Strike!" The Megazord held the saber out with the emblem on the hilt facing the monster. The emblem was a circle with the 5 element medallions in it. The emblem glowed and formed a giant holographic projection of the emblem. The hand holding the sabre began to spin, forming a blurred circle. The current created by the spinning blade held Brachion in place. Then the Megazord held the saber out horizontally and thrusted it into Brachion. Pulling the saber out of Brachion, the Megazord turned its back to the Dinotopian as it fell and exploded. Justin then pulled out his Element Caller and aimed it at the skeleton. In a flash of white light the skeleton reassembled itself and teleported back to the museum.

* * *

Back at the Omega Hub, Zordon was smiling down at the five rangers. "Well done. You have defeated Brachion and piloted your Element Zords with ease," said the wise sage.

"Billy, those new zords are amazing. How did you do it?" asked Justin.

"I drew a lot of inspiration from the Zeo Zords that I constructed before, you'll see that later with the Mode Changes. I tried to keep each zord attuned to your specific element, but in the end, the result was like Zordon said. These are powered just like your morphers and weapons: the fusion of the Zeo Crystal with Turbo Technology," said Billy.

* * *

On the moon base, however, no one was in a celebratory mood.

"Stegma, your monster was a failure!" shouted Titanica.

Stegma looked baffled. "My monster? Your highness, you cre-"

"Did I ask for your input?" Titanica interrupted. "NO! Get out of my sight!"

Stegma bowed hastily and scurried away from his angry queen.

**Next time on Power Rangers:**

_"It's time for our plans to take flight with the soaring Pteradon," said Queen Titanica, raising her scepter over a __Pteranodon skeleton._

_ "Now Pteradon, fly over Angel Grove and build your nests," said Titanica._

_ Pteradon was flying over the city, landing on the tops of the skyscrapers to build nests and lay eggs._

_ "Soon when my eggs hatch my little lovelies will need something to eat and the pathetic humans will be a tasty treat for them," said Pteradon as she flew to the next building._


	5. Flight of the Pteradon

Disclaimer: Of course I obviously do not own Power Rangers. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. However I do claim ownership of the Element Force powers, zords, and weapons, as well as the Omega Hub and all original characters.

**Power Rangers Element Force**

**by shielded117**

**Chapter 5:**

**Flight of the Pteradon**

**Last time on Power Rangers:**

"_Billy, what is the status of the Zords?" asked Zordon, appearing in his plasma tube._

_ "Construction is complete on the Zords themselves. The bios is now uploading to the onboard computer systems," said Billy._

"_I believe it's time to bring in Brachion," she said after a few minutes of silence._

"_My Queen, are you sure? Our history books show that Brachion nearly destroyed this planet before your own great grandfather destroyed him," said Stegma._

"_Do not question my judgment, Stegma. I will merely put a restrictor on his power levels," said Titanica._

"_Looks like you should see a doctor about that neck problem, first," said Justin._

"_It was old sixty-five million years ago, and it is still old now, human," said Brachion. He lifted one of his legs and stomped the ground. The seismic wave produced knocked the rangers down._

_Raising his bone sword Brachion slashed the Super Zeo Megazord across the chest. Billy's voice came over the speakers._

"_Guys get out of their before the Megazord explodes!" came Billy's voice from a speaker inside the cockpit._

"_Element Megazord, Warrior Mode Online!" said the five Rangers._

_

* * *

_On the Moon Palace, Queen Titanica was pacing back and forth in front of her throne.

"My Queen, might I suggest a course of action to take against those insufferable Power Rangers?" asked King Gigantus.

"Actually, my King I need you to travel to Liaria. The wizard, Lerigot has returned to Liaria. I need you to make sure that our hold on the planet is firm," said Titanica.

"Yes, my Queen, at once," said Gigantus, rising from his throne and heading towards the shuttle hangar.

"Now then, to take care of those Power Punks!" said Titanica. "Stegma bring me a Pteranodon skeleton."

"Yes my Queen. I will prepare for the ritual in the Ceremony Chamber," said Stegma. Titanica walked to the Ceremony Chamber and took her scepter from the stand and waited for Stegma to finish his preparations.

"Now then, it's time for our plans to take flight with the soaring Pteradon," said Queen Titanica, raising her scepter over the Pteranodon skeleton. "Gli alcoolici diabolici del sin e della disputa, portano a questo Dinotopian la nuova vita. Riporti il dino che è perito qui. Viva ancora e riappaia!" she cried out.

The skeleton began to glow and reform, flesh growing and covering the skeleton, and at last the reptilian skin. In a flash, the Pteranodon was standing erect, clothed in leather armor. Pteradon stretched out her arms and screeched. "My Queen, what is it that you would have me do?" she asked.

"Pteradon, it is time that we repopulate the Earth. I will send down a legion of Raptors to distract the Rangers. I want you to lay your eggs throughout the city."

"It would be my pleasure," said Pteradon.

"Now Pteradon, fly over Angel Grove and build your nests," said Titanica.

"Yes my Queen," said Pteradon, teleporting away in a mottled green beam of light.

* * *

On Earth, Billy was working in the Zeo Zord Holding Bay with Justin and Alpha, repairing the damage done to the Super Zeo Zords after the battle with Brachion.

" Super Zeo 1 is nearly operational again," reported Billy.

"As is Super Zeo 2," said Justin.

"I've just completed repairs to Super Zeo 3," said Alpha.

"Good then. I repaired Super Zeo 4 and 5 last night," said Billy.

"Billy, is there a way to strengthen the Super Zeo Zords, you know, just in case we need them?" asked Justin.

"I am really not sure. Trey of Triforia gave us the Super Zeo Gems, and when energized by the Gold Zeo Ranger, they transformed into the Super Zeo Zords. The problem we run into is that I'm not sure how to draw more power from the Zeo Crystal. Zeo Power is radically different from the power that comes from the Morphin Grid," said Billy.

"That is correct, Billy," said Alpha. "When we were creating the Turbo Powers we could not simply 'upgrade' the Zeo Powers. We had to start from the beginning by establishing a connection to the Morphin Grid, but we also had to ensure the Rangers could make it safely through the Nemesis Triangle. Therefore we based the Turbo Keys off of Lerigot's Golden Key. We used the Power Chamber's already established connection to the Morphin Grid and linked it to the Pedestal of Turbo Power. The Pedestal took the Raw Morphin energy and refined it into Turbo Power. We used that to create the Turbo Zords and then channeled the Turbo Power into the Morpher," explained Alpha.

"With the different power signatures of both the Morphin Grid and the Zeo Crystal it proved a challenge to fuse the two together. That's why we used Lerigot's Golden Key. It was able to fuse the Turbo Power and the Zeo Crystal into one," added Billy.

"The interesting thing about the Zeo Crystal is that it is just a fragment. The five Super Zeo Gems were also cut from that same Crystal source. The Gold Zeo Ranger gets his power from another fragment of that sane crystal source. His crystal is contained within his power staff," said Alpha.

"In order for us to increase the power of the Super Zeo Zords, we would need to find the original crystal bed that the Zeo Crystal was hewn from. It is sure to be protected, otherwise Master Vile would have gone after it instead of the Zeo Crystal on the moon," said Billy.

Justin was intrigued by the history that he was learning as he had not learned much about the Zeo Crystal when he was a Turbo Ranger. "Hopefully we won't have to take up that quest," he remarked.

* * *

Pteradon was flying over the city, landing on the tops of the skyscrapers to build nests and lay eggs. With enhanced camouflaging abilities, Pteradon remained hidden from the residents and workers of Angel Grove.

"Soon when my eggs hatch my little lovelies will need something to eat and those pathetic humans will be a tasty treat for them," said Pteradon as she flew to the next building.

* * *

Elsewhere in Angel Grove, a legion of raptors teleported in as beams of mottled green light. The Raptors divided into groups of five and split up, wreaking havoc across the city.

* * *

It wasn't soon after the Raptors appeared that the alarms started going off in the Omega Hub.

"Alec, please contact Justin, Billy, and Alpha in the Zeo Zord Holding Bay," said Zordon.

"Sure thing, Zordon," replied Alec. He pressed a button on the communications module.

"Go for Justin," came the ranger's voice from a speaker on the module.

"Justin, I need Alpha, Billy, and yourself to return to the Omega Hub at once," said Zordon.

"Right away," said Justin. In one beam of red, and two beams of white, Justin, Billy, and Alpha teleported back into the Omega Hub.

"Rangers, Titanica has sent down a legion of Raptors. They have divided across the town, necessitating that you split up," said Zordon.

"How many groups are there?" asked Selena.

"There are five groups of five," replied Zordon.

"Guys, it might be wise to use the Element Split feature," suggested Billy.

"Of course, we'll be able to split into five groups of two," said Derek.

"Go now, and may the power protect you," said Zordon.

"Ready rangers? Element Split!" cried out Justin, tapping the Element Split icon on his Element Caller.

"Element Split!" cried out the other four rangers.

In a flash of light the rangers began to glow. The five glowing bodies then split into ten.

"It's Morphin time!" cried out five of the glowing bodies.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" cried out Krista 1.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" cried out Selena 1.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" cried out Derek 1.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" cried out Alec 1.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" cried out Justin 1.

"Shift into Turbo!" cried out the other five bodies.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" cried out Derek 2.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" cried out Alec 2.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" cried out Selena 2.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" cried out Krista 2.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" cried out Justin 2.

Once morphed the ten rangers teleported out of the Omega Hub.

"We'll split up by color," said Turbo-Justin.

"If any of you run into trouble, call for back-up immediately," added Zeo-Justin.

"We do have access to our respective power weapons, Zeo and Turbo, that is," said Turbo-Justin.

"Blues, you take the South East Quadrant. Greens, you take the North West Quadrant. Yellows, you take the South West Quadrant. Pinks, you take the North East Quadrant, and we'll take the central area," said Zeo-Justin. "When your area is clear report back to us."

"Everything clear?" asked Turbo-Justin.

The eight other rangers nodded their hands and took off to their assigned areas. The two Justins hated to split the group up so much, but knew that it couldn't be helped. There was something nagging him though about the whole situation, he just wasn't sure what.

* * *

"Those Power Punks took the bait! While they're busy taking care of my Raptors, the eggs that Pteradon has laid will continue to grow," said Titanica to no one in particular, gleeful that her plan was working.

* * *

The two Blue Rangers found their targets and immediately went into battle. The duo worked together and were able to take care of the Raptors without too much difficulty.

"Red Turbo," said Turbo-Derek, tapping the side of his helmet. "Blue Turbo checking in, the South East Quadrant is clear."

"Copy that. You two head north and assist Pinks," said Turbo-Justin.

"Roger that," said Turbo-Derek.

The two Blue rangers took off and headed north to join the two Kristas.

* * *

"Man these guys are tougher than the last time we fought them," said Green Zeo as he flipped a Raptor onto its back.

"I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that the Zeo and Turbo Powers aren't as powerful. I've noticed that I'm having a less difficult time than you," replied Green Turbo.

"Your logic makes sense, so I guess that means my logic makes sense. This is still so weird," said Green Zeo.

After a few more minutes, the Raptors were all knocked out on their backs. They flashed and then teleported away.

"Green Zeo to Red Zeo. Northwest Quadrant Clear," reported Zeo-Alec.

"Great, you two head south to assist Yellows," said Red-Zeo.

"On it. Green Zeo over and out."

The two green rangers then headed south to help the two Yellow Rangers.

* * *

"Aye yai yai yai yai! Zordon, sensors are indicating the presence of groups of eggs on the top of sixty-seven percent of the skyscrapers in Angel Grove," said Alpha.

"They appear to be growing at a rapid pace," added Billy, checking the screen that Alpha was monitoring.

"If the bio-signature readings are correct, those are eggs of the Pteradon," said Zordon. "Once hatched the babies will have an insatiable hunger for flesh."

"There appear to be thirty total," said Billy.

"If those eggs are allowed to hatch, the devastation would be unimaginable," said Zordon. "I see now that Titanica used the Raptor attacks as a distraction for Pteradon to lay her eggs."

"But how did Pteradon go undetected," asked Billy.

"The Pteradon has unparalleled natural camouflaging abilities. With enhancements by Titanica, I am sure that even our sensors would not pick up her signal until she dropped her cloaking," replied Zordon. "Alert the Rangers immediately."

* * *

In the Central Area the two Red Rangers were waiting on the arrival of the other eight rangers. Greens and Yellows arrived first, followed shortly by Blues and Pinks.

"Good job guys," said Red Turbo. "Let's hea-"

But he was interrupted by Zordon's voice in their helmet speakers. "Rangers, the Raptor attacks appear to have been a distraction. Titanica used the Raptors to pre-occupy your time while her Pteradon laid eggs among the skyscrapers of Angel Grove."

"What can we do?" asked Red Turbo.

"Pteradon will still be protective over her eggs. They are indestructible while she still lives, but she will still return if they are attacked," came Zordon's reply.

"Understood. Where is the closest nest?" asked Blue Zeo.

"I'm teleporting you there now," said Billy.

In ten beams of light, the rangers were teleported away, only to rematerialize seconds later atop Bank of Angel Grove Tower.

"Look there's one of the nests," said Pink Turbo.

"Let's try to get Pteradon to show up," said Yellow Zeo.

"Zeo Laser Pistols on the ready," said Red Zeo.

"Auto Blasters on the ready," said Red Turbo.

"Fire!" cried out both red rangers.

The ten rangers shot at the Pteradon egg nest but nothing happened to them.

"Who dares to mess with my eggs?" came a loud shrill from behind them. The ten rangers turned around and saw that Pteradon was flying toward them.

"Guys, grab the nest," said Red Turbo.

Together, the ten rangers grabbed the nest. Red Turbo tapped his belt, and the ten rangers and nest teleported away in streams of light. Pteradon followed the light streaks to where they rematerialized outside of the city.

"Rangers, hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with a mother's children?" shrieked Pteradon.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's not polite to eat humans?" retorted Pink Turbo.

"Guys, let's bring it back together," said Red Turbo.

The ten rangers placed their hands on their belt buckles and cried out, "Element Fusion!"

The ten rangers glowed their respective colors until they were blurred. Then each pair of colors merged back together.

"Red Ignis Element Power!" cried out Justin.

"Blue Aqua Element Power!" cried out Derek

"Green Terra Element Power!" cried out Alec.

"Yellow Ventus Element Power!" cried out Selena

"Pink Spiritus Element Power!" cried out Krista

In a flash of light, the five Element Rangers appeared fully morphed.

"You're going down Pteradon," said Justin, pointing his right index finger at the flying Dinotopian.

"Not before my eggs hatch," screeched Pteradon. She jumped up in the air and glided towards the Rangers, mouth opened wide. The Rangers rolled out of the way and regrouped.

"Let's sure her the power of the Elements," said Justin. "Elemental Ignis Sword!" called out Justin and a double-edged silver sword with a gold hilt adorned with a ruby in the pommel appeared in his hand.

"Elemental Aqua Trident!" Derek called out and a blue and silver trident with a sapphire embedded in the cross-section appeared in his hands.

"Elemental Terra Shaker!" called out Alex and a large green hammer with an emerald in the end of the handle appeared in his hands.

"Elemental Ventus Twister!" called out Selena and a yellow fan with three silver blades adorned with a yellow citrine appeared in her hand.

"Elemental Spiritus Bow!" called out Krista and a pink and silver bow adorned with two pink topazes at the ends of the bow appeared in her hand.

Wheeling around, Pteradon glided towards the Rangers only to be met with outstretched weapons. She fell down in a tangle of legs and wings. The rangers backed up to give her room to stand.

"Pteradon, you're free to leave if you'll take your eggs and leave the Sol System forever," said Justin.

"I don't need your mercy," said Pteradon and drew a hand-cannon laser from her side. She blasted the rangers, causing them to fall down. What she didn't notice was that she had destroyed the nest of eggs the Rangers had taken. "What have I done?" she asked herself. "No, it's their fault."

The distraction gave the rangers time to get to their feet and regroup.

"Element Cannon!" cried out Justin.

Selena held up her Ventus Twister and Krista laid her Spiritus Bow across the top of the pistol grip. The handle of Alec's Terra Shaker shrunk down into the mallet which then split in half. He placed the two halves on top of the bow. The handle of Derek's Aqua Trident then shrunk down, leaving only the tip, which split in half along the middle prong. The two halves then attached to the ends of the bow. Finally, Justin placed his Ignis Sword on top.

"Element Cannon Fire!" they all cried out. A beam of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink shot out of the Element Cannon and hit Pteradon. The pterosaur fell to her knees and lay motionless.

* * *

"She's not finished yet, Rangers," said Titanica to herself. Grabbing her scepter she stretched her arm out over the balcony. "Le anime di Dinotopian dei guerrieri andati, portano di nuovo a vita questo Brachion! Ingrandisca il suoi corpo e e spirt a. Ora faccialo ordine di I voi!" she chanted. The crystal from her scepter glowed and shot a beam to Pteradon. The pterasaur began to glow and enlarge, growing to giant size.

* * *

"You'll not get another of my nests," said Pteradon as she began stomping around. The rangers dodged her feet until she finally took off into the air and headed back to the city.

"We can't let her back into Angel Grove. She'll destroy everything," said Selena, sounding a bit panicky.

"Time for some Megazord power," said Derek.

"Affirmative," replied Justin.

"We need Element Zord Power, now!" cried out the five Element Rangers.

"Spiritus Dogu Element Zord!" cried out Krista.

"Ventus Falcon Element Zord!" cried out Selena.

"Terra Bear Element Zord!" cried out Alec.

"Aqua Wolf Element Zord!" cried out Derek

"Ignis Dragon Element Zord!" cried out Justin.

From the Zord Holding Bay, five multicolored zords teleported out. They then appeared behind each respective ranger. The five Element Rangers teleported into their respective cockpits.

"Element zords, online," said all five of the rangers.

"Element Megazord Sequence, engage!" cried out Justin.

All five rangers pulled a lever in their zords. The Bear jumped into the air and its legs folded up inside of it. Then the head flew off. The body split in half and stayed stationary on the ground. Then the Dragon flew up in the air. Its wings retracted into its body and its arms did as well leaving hexagonal connector posts. The legs and feet folded behind it, forming a flat platform. The legs connected to the lion halves. The head then dropped inside of the chest cavity and a panel opened which the head came through. Shutters closed around the Dragon head. A back panel opened and a helmet flew out. Then the Dogu retracted its arms and legs and a panel slid open on its stomach. The head flew off revealing a hand. The Dogu attached to the right connecting post of the Dragon and the head flew back and attached to the shoulder. The Wolf's legs folded in and a panel slid open on it as well. The Wolf attached to the left connector post of the Dragon and the Wolf head flew off and attached to the left shoulder, revealing another hand. Finally the Falcon flew up and its wings rotated 90 degrees. The tail folded under it and the body slid vertically inside of the hole where the Dragon's head had been. The wings laid flat against the arms. The Falcon's head flew off and attached to the back of the Dragon, revealing a robotic humanoid face. Then the helmet from the Dragon's back lowered onto the head.

"Element Megazord, Warrior Mode Online!" said the five Rangers.

"Rangers, to fly after her, switch to Ventus Mode," said Billy through the communication console of the cockpit.

"Thanks, Billy," said Justin. "Element Megazord Ventus Mode Engage," said Justin, pulling a lever in front of him. Since the seats were arranged in a circle, they rotated around until Selena was in the center. While the seats were rotating, the Element Helmet lifted off the head and the Falcon Helmet detached from the back. The two switched positions and the Falcon helmet docked onto the head of the Megazord. Out of the Megazord's back, the dragon wings sprouted out. The wings flapped twice before the Megazord lifted off the ground. It did not take too long for the Megazord to catch up with Pteradon.

"Falcon vortex!" cried out Selena and the Megazord started spinning as it flew faster towards Pteradon. The impact knocked Pteradon out of the sky, barely missing the interstate. The Megazord picked up Pteradon and threw her back across the tree line away from the city. The Megazord flew back over as well as Pteradon got back to her feet.

"Element Megazord Warrior Mode Engage," said the five rangers. The seats rotated back to the original position, and the two helmets switched places again. "Element Megazord Saber!" the five cried out in unison. A giant saber appeared in the Megazords hands. "Element Strike!" The Megazord held the saber out with the emblem on the hilt facing the monster. The emblem glowed and formed a giant holographic projection of the emblem. The hand holding the sabre began to spin, forming a blurred circle. The current created by the spinning blade held Pteradon in place. Then the Megazord held the saber out horizontally and thrusted it into Pteradon. Pulling the saber out of Pteradon, the Megazord turned its back to the Dinotopian as it fell and exploded. Justin then pulled out his Element Caller and aimed it at the skeleton. In a flash of white light the skeleton reassembled itself and teleported back to the museum.

* * *

"Why is every Dinotopian that you suggest a failure!" screamed the outraged Titanica to a trembling Stegma.

"Your highness, you were the one to call for Pteradon. However, her eggs are still in Angel Grove and they will hatch soon," said Stegma.

As Titanica checked her monitors, all of the nests teleported away in white streaks. She followed the streaks as they left Earth and flew by the moon. "They've teleported them all away," said Titanica becoming more enraged.

* * *

"Well done rangers. With the threat of Pteradon eliminated, Billy was able to teleport Pteradon's nests to Frizzoid, a frozen planet in the M51 Galaxy," said Zordon.

"Without heat, the eggs will stop growing," explained Billy.

"Will she be able to find them?" asked Krista.

"It is a possibility, but even if they are recovered, their time on Frizzoid will cause them to never hatch," said Zordon. "Now then, I believe tha-" but he was interrupted by the blarings of the alarms.

"Aye yai yai yai yai! Zordon, we are receiving a distress signal from Liaria," exclaimed the panicked robot.

"Behold the Viewing Globe," said Zordon. The teens backed away as the three projectors displayed a three-dimensional image of Lerigot.

"Zordon, plea… …nd help. Telepo… ked. Com… scram… Gigantus," was all Lerigot was able to transmit before the transmission ended.

**The End**

**Next time on Power Rangers:**

_"Rangers, you must travel to Liaria to rescue Lerigot," said Zordon. "However if Earth is left defenseless, Titanica will take advantage of your absence."_

_ "We can use the Element Split to divide ourselves between Earth and Liaria," suggested Justin._

_ "Power Rangers, what a pleasant un-surprise. I'm sure that my Titanica is pummeling your other halves as we speak. Do you really think that Turbo Technology is strong enough to stop me and liberate this planet?" taunted King Gigantus._

_ "Rangers your powers are fading, if you do not fuse back together soon, you will kill both selves," said Billy through their helmet speakers._


End file.
